1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing substrate, an organic electroluminescence apparatus, and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a sealing substrate which is formed by performing a sealing process using a glass frit, an organic electroluminescence apparatus, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic electroluminescence apparatuses, or plasma display panels (PDPs) which solve the drawback of conventional display devices such as the cathode ray tube, have received considerable attention.
A liquid crystal display device has limitations in brightness, contrast, viewing angle, and enlarging area since the liquid crystal display device is not an emissive display but rather a passive display. A PDP is an emissive display device, but it is heavier than other flat panel display apparatuses, it has high power consumption, and it has a complicated manufacturing process.
However, an organic electroluminescence apparatus has advantages in terms of viewing angle and contrast since the organic electroluminescence apparatus is an emissive display device. In terms of manufacturing a light-weight and thin display device, and in terms of power consumption, it does not require a backlight. Also, the organic electroluminescence apparatus is advantageous in that it is operable at a direct current low voltage, has a short response time, has high resistance to external impact since it is made of all solid parts, has a wide operating temperature range, and can be manufactured in a simple process and low costs.